Wrapped Around Your Finger
by itzhayaku
Summary: Apparently not all angels are as innocent as they appear to be. Yaya x Hikari


_It's a completely random one-shot which I __**really** wanted to post before Christmas ended, but ended up becoming completely confused/stressed and ending up with this. Here. What? ;A;**  
**_

* * *

**Summary**

**_Apparently not all angels are as innocent as they appear to be._**

* * *

**Wrapped Around Your Finger**

"It's Christmas!"

"Hmm, what do you know, it is."

"…Where's your enthusiasm?

"It-"

"Hey did you give your presents away already?"

"We-"

"Did you even buy presents yet…?"

"Well you know I-"

"Yaya-Chan it's kind of rude not to."

Yaya Nanto sighed, feeling a migraine coming from the onslaught of questions. Really, sometimes she found the blond to be too eager around this time of the year.

"First - BEFORE," She quickly pointed an accusing finger at the baby blue eyed girl, noticing how she was about to open her mouth."…You say another word. I'm not too enthusiastic because I'm sure that your excitement alone will suffix for the both of us. - AH!"

Hikari pouted at the another point of the other's finger, quickly growing with it as it nearly poked her eye out the second time around.

"Also, I did already give the presents away - in fact you were there too. Mind you, you were a bit tipsy thanks to Kaname's 'special eggnog.' Care to retract your statement now?"

Frowning slightly, Hikari placed her arms out, holding her hands close together as if requesting for something to be placed upon them before closing her eyes.

"You missed one person then."

The raven haired girl paused for a moment, wondering exactly what the other girl meant before realization hit her. It was at this moment where she was glad the blond could not see her expression.

"A present…?"

"Yes."

"Well.."

The frown resurfaced upon Hikari's face, one which quite noticeable in the eyes of Yaya Nanto.

Quickly she leaned over, placing a short kiss to the other's cheeks, grinning cheekily at the blush which followed after the other's eyes reopened.

"That will do right? The present of having me?"

"Cheapskate."

A surprised squeak left the dark amber eyed girl as she was pushed back, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed, causing her to fall upon it.

She was beginning to think that this may have not been the smartest of ideas, at least not with that predatory look in the other's eyes.

"So, this means I can unwrap you…right?"

"Ah, no no. You see, this isn't supposed to be happening." Further growing nervous at the other girl's advances as she loomed over her on the bed tugging at the collar of her blouse, she knocked the girl's hands away.

"But you yourself just said that you're my present. I believe..." A kiss to the lips trailing lower towards the cheek, the jawline. "That means I get to do whatever I want."

"Are you drunk Hikari? I-I ..I'm kind of thinking you are. I think you should stop before-" A bite to the neck. "You're drunk! I'm definitely, **DEFINITELY** sure you are!"

Growing more than a bit flushed, the raven haired girl pulled away, scrambling upwards until her back reached the wall.

"How about we forget what I said and I get you a present right now? Okay? Okay. I think that's a good idea. It's only 11PM on Christmas I'm sure I can...find something. " Before Hikari could say anything, the amber eyed girl had leapt off of the bed, looking around for her coat.

Gathering her things quickly Yaya reached for the doorknob, finding that the room's temperature had risen to a uncomfortable and stuffy state. Maybe the heater was broken? She'd have to ask about that.

"Ah, Yaya-Chan?"

Nervously turning her head around, she quickly noticed the sly grin on the supposed _'innocent girl's' _lips.

"If you can't find anything - considering it's already so late, I'll have no problem accepting the other gift. Just remember, I like to _unwrap _my gifts right when I receive them."

Laughing awkwardly, Yaya nodded.

"Ri-right, I'll be sure to remember that."

"Ah, Expensive gifts are nice. ~"

_'And people call this girl an angel why? Innocent my ass.'_

Closing the door shut behind her, Yaya Nanto leaned against it for a minute, closing her eyes as she replayed the events in her head.

_'She did all of that just to make me get her something expensive. Great.'_

* * *

_Oh gosh I failed so hard. OTZ short, and ..strange. LIKE ME. But yar ;A; I must make up for this._


End file.
